Leading edge integrated circuit technology requires optical photolithography to operate near it's theoretical resolution limit. While many methods of accomplishing this have been proposed, they do not accomplish their goal of tight image size control unless the length to width ratio of the printed images is very high and are further compromised when there is a mixture of images having minimum dimensions and images having significantly greater than minimum dimensions in the same exposure field. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to mitigate or eliminate the deficiencies and limitations described hereinabove.